Total Mettaton Island
by TakeThePRNDL
Summary: "Hello Darlings! Welcome to the new show that I, Mettaton, have bought! Watch as my contestants compete against the former owner's contestants! Also, Burgerpants is here too." *HAITUS* (for now)


**A/N: Undertale is owned by Toby Fox, Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, and I don't actually know who owns the Total Drama series, but it isn't me(It's some Canadian group).  
**

* * *

"Hello darlings!" Mettaton said, currently in his EX form. "Welcome to our new show!"

"Our?" The cameraman asked.

"I got a friend." Mettaton said. "His name is Chris, and he will be serving as my backup."

"Hey!" Chris yeled. "The contract said tha-"

Mettaton interuppted with "Darling, did you read the fine print?"

Chris nodded.

"But did you read the _finer_ print?" Mettaton asked.

" _Finer_ print?" Chris asked.

"I'll take that as a no." Mettaton replied. "It said that you're going to be the co-host at best."

"I'm still getting paid, right?" Chris asked.

"Yes darling!" Mettaton yelled.

"The same amount?" Chris asked more.

"I believe so." Mettaton replied.

"Shouldn't we introduce the contestants now?" The cameraman asked.

"What a wonderful idea darling!" Mettaton said. "We've both got teams of 15, correct?"

"Yeah." Chris said. "Mine are all veterans of this kind of thing."

"Ah." Mettaton said, peaking in curiosity. "I'll introduce mine first, as I'm the host."

"First up." Mettaton said. "Flowey the Flower!"

Flowey came up, now using a mind-controlled flowerpot on wheels.

"Hi! I'm Flowey!" He said. "Flowey the Flower!"

"That Flowerpot was invented by our next contestant, Alphys!" Mettaton said.

Alphys came out akwaydly.

"H-hi..." She said.

"Then we have the skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus!" Mettaton said.

"Hey." Sans said.

"I, the great Papyrus, plan to win the show!" Papyrus said.

"Now, the head of the Underground's Royal Guard, Undyne!" Mettaton said.

"Prepare to lose punks!" Undyne yelled.

"Now for the next two." Mettaton said. "Frisk and Temmie!"

"Hoi!" Temmie yelled. "I'm Temmie."

Frisk remained silent.

"Now for the dogs." Mettaton said. "Doggo and Dogaressa!"

"I'm confused." Doggo said, unsure about whether he was moving or the outside was.

"I'll win this for you Dogamy!" Dogaressa yelled, refering to her sweetheart.

"Now for Jerry and Woshua!" Mettaton said.

"Man, the Wi-Fi sucks here." Jerry said.

"Really dirty." Woshua said.

"Now for Muffet and Chilldrake." Mettaton said.

"Man I'm so cool." Chilldrake said.

"I can relate." Chris said.

"This money will help the spiders outta Snowdin!" Muffet said.

"Now finally, Vulkin and Pyrope." Mettaton said.

The pair was careful to not ignite anything.

"Now is it my turn?" Chris asked.

"Yes darling." Mettaton said.

"Well then firstly, I'll use my non Total Drama Action contestant Brick." Chris said.

"I hope I can win Miss." Brick said.

"I'm flattered darling." Mettaton said.

"And then the entire cast of Total Drama Action, who I'll list off now. Bridgette, Geoff, Izzy, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Owen, Heather, Leshawna, Justin, Lindsay, Harold, Courtney, Owen, and Duncan."

Owen yelled.

Izzy nodded towards Mettaton.

"WOah! This island looks so much better than the last one!" Leshawna said.

"Thank you darling." Mettaton said.

"You're welcome." Leshawna responded.

Lindsay was speechless.

Geoff and Bridgette went off on their own.

"I hope I do okay..." Trent said.

Gwen didn't really care.

DJ seemed worried.

"I'm going to win this one." Heather said.

"I wonder what new ladies I can impress this time." Justin said.

"You look familiar." Harold said to Muffet.

"Well I don't remember you..." Muffet said, suspicious of the human.

"Don't get in my way Gwen." Courtney said.

"Man this place has improved." Duncan said.

"Under new management." Chris noted.

"Yes darlings! Mettaton has bought the rights to the show! I will make the show more fabulous than it ever has!" Just as Mettaton yelled this, Burgerpants came onto the island, with a menagerie of Pokemon balloons.

"Hey Mettaton." Burgerpants said. "I have these balloons. They were discontinued a few years ago for unknown reasons. They're free. You want them?"

"Sure?" Mettaton said confused. "I think the bunny one twitched."

"Oh yeah." Burgerpants said. "You're having captains right? You representing your Undertale team, and that one guy's representing his team?"

"Yes." Mettaton said. "We're captains. Why'd you ask."

"The truth is..." Burgerpants said slightly worriedly. "They're sentient and I wanted on the show. Mind if I be their captain?" This last part he said quite fast.

"I mean, I guess, whatever you said." Chris said. He didn't really care, and was chilling by the cameraman. This made Burgerpants quite happy. The round Vulpix waved, making a barking noise.

"Okay." Chris said sternly. "If I'm going to be stuck with them as contestants, I'd at least like to understand them."

"Good idea." Mettaton noted. "Alphys! Invent a translator!"

"O-Ok?.." Alphys said, both confused and worried.

"Well that's the introduction of the contestants!" Mettaton yelled.

"See you next time on..." Chris said.

"Total!" Chris yelled

"Mettaton!" Mettaton yelled.

"Island?" Burgerpants said, unsure of what to say.

* * *

 **A/N: This is probably going to be the first in a dump of new stories. One of the stories will be Homestuck and some other crossover.  
**


End file.
